


Roles Switched

by OtakSquadWrites



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Edd says, Edd says "Daddy" a lot but it's not a kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Turn On's, changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: Since Kevin was young he has been bullied you could say, by Edd  also known as Double D. But since then our little Kevin here has grown up to be quite the man and no longer was going to put up with Double D's bull shit any more. What will happen as a result? Read on to find out.





	1. All Starts From the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hectic these few weeks. Enjoy.

An audible bang echoed through the empty hall as Double D slammed Kevin against the locker and stuck out one hand

 

''Give me all the money you got on you.''

 

Kevin starts to speak words barely coming out of his mouth. Fear clearly evident in his voice as it quivers.

 

''I-I d-don't have any m-money.''

 

Double D clenches his previously opened fist and punches the ginger in the gut. Kevin falls down with a loud yelp and thud as he collides with the floor.

 

''What a waste of precious time''

 

The raven haired boy said walking away from the boy lying on the floor.

 

~~~

As Kevin arrived at his front door and went into the house his dad was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and newspaper in hand.

 

He looks up and smiles.

 

''What's up kid-''

 

That smile fades at the sight of his sons gloomy face.

 

''Kevin sit.''

 

The ginger does as he is told and sits down on the couch

 

''What happened?''

 

His father says in a serious tone .

 

Kevin drops his  head down and speaks.

 

''I being bullied at school.''

 

He looks at his son with saddened eyes.

 

''Look son.''

 

His dad says while putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

''One day your going to become a man and when that day comes your going to show that little brat who's boss, but for now just tell a teacher or something. Don't just try to toughen it out by your self. 'kay kiddo.''

 

Kevin nodded and went straight towards his room thinking about what his father.

 

He thought to himself.

 

''One day when I become a man...''


	2. He's Back~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. ヽ(◉◡◔)ﾉ 
> 
> Any whooooooooooo. Enjoy

(Bell rings) High school students flood the hallway as the bell rang. Kevin pushing through the hallway to get to his next classes, Precalculus. The ginger was in the 11th grade. Unlike when he was in middle school he was blessed with a gracious amount of muscles and grew almost an entire foot. He was a star quarter on the school football team and has been maintaining his grade point average. And helps out the younger, bullied kids. Due to him having to go through that himself.

He swims through the hall ducking and dodging student in the way. Then all of a sudden he sees a familiar black beanie. The ginger froze.'It can't be', He thought to himself. Kevin closes his eyes tight and opens the again, revealing nothing. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw that beanie. That horrid beanie. But for now he shrugged it off.

As he walked the rest of his to class he saw his best friend, Nat. ''Hey'' He said, looking kind of dazed. ''Hey'' The cyan haired boy said looking at him with concern ''You alright?'' The ginger snaps out of the daze and said ''Yeah.'' Nat looked at him and said '' Are you sure cause you look kinda'... off.'' ''Yeah, don't worry about it'' Nat nodded " 'Kay...if you say so''

As they head off the late bell rings ''Shit'' Kevin mumbles under his breath and they rush to class and walk in. Mrs. Tart, their Precalculus teacher looks at them ''Take your seats Mr. Barr and Mr. Goldberg, and she motions to the seats.

''Now class'' She begins, ''Today we have a new student'' The student walks into the classroom and Kevin immediately recognizes him. The black beanie, jacket, the red shirt under it the black jeans, shoes, hair. That fake, gap toothed smile plastered on his face. 

''Everybody meet, Eddward Vincent.

''Eddward take a seat.'' Mrs. Tart says sweetly.

Edd walks over to the seat right next to Kevin and plops right down on it. 

The teen glanced over at him. He mumble to himself. '' The times in the past you bullied me will never happen again.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me my lovely lovely kittens. How you would feel about me writing an Adventure Time fanfic.
> 
> If you like the idea I'll need your help to come up with an idea of what the story will be about. 'Cause I'm out.
> 
> So hope you enjoyed, if you didn’t already do so subscribe if you liked it and if you didn’t get out my fucking face I don’t want to hear it just go.
> 
> Toots,kittens
> 
> | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)


	3. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late. I've barely had time to write. Please don't hurt me. Enjoy

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Kevin walked and joined Nat. ''Hey the new kid, what was his name, Eddward, isn't he hot? Kevin turns away and says ''Hardly.'' with a harsh monotone voice. ''Come on Kev. He totally is.'' The ginger turns back around and says ''You think everyone's hot.'' ''Not everyone.'' The cyan haired boy says defensively. ''Oh really? Name one.'' Kevin says smugly. Nat takes a minute to think then says busting out in a fit of giggles ''You!'' Kevin gives him a playful punch in the shoulder then starts to laugh himself.

Nat stops laughing ''But seriously he is hot.'' The ginger rolled and continued walking. Once they got to the cafeteria they saw Nazz and she waved them over. ''Did hear about the new boy?'' Nat starts. ''He's hot.'' Nazz looks at the cyan haired boy and says ''Really?''. 

Kevin, was looking away from the conversation spots Edd and walks over him without his friends or himself noticing. Double D turns around and looks up ''Do I know you?" The ginger looks at him confused. Does he not remember me? Kevin takes a huff of breath and runs his hands through his orange-ish locks. Edd looks up at his hair and something clicks. ''Kevin?'' The raven haired boy said with an impressed smirk. ''You really have changed.'' Double D looked him up and down and drank him in.

Kevin looked down at him and furrowed his eye burrows. 

Edd grabbed him and dragged him out. He led him to the bathroom and finally release his hand. The raven haired teen props himself on the sink and spreads his legs. Kevin looks at him with a confused expression.

''Kevin.'' Double D says now starting to palm himself through his pants.''Come on.'' 

Kevin still looks confused. ''Kevin. Come on. I wanna have sex now.'' The ginger's expression starts to shift from flustered and confused to flustered and flabbergasted. He was speechless.

''Kevin, do you want me to do you?'' The ginger finally finds his words. ''What the fuck?! I don't want to have sex with you! And even if I did not here!'' The raven haired boy got off the counter and said ''Are you sure?''

Kevin didn't budge.

''Come on daddy~'' Edd said with a sing songy tone.

Kevin suddenly felt himself grow bigger.

Double D looked down and smirked.

''Oh did that turn you on?'' Edd said "innocently". Kevin growled. He tried to walk away but Doubled stopped him ''Are you really going to leave with that?'' He says pointing at the bulge in his pants.

Kevin stopped ''I'll take my chances.'' And with that Kevin left the restroom.

He walks back to the cafeteria and sits back down with Nazz and Nat.

''What was that about?'' Nazz asks The ginger. 

Kevin replys with ''Don't worry about it.''

Nazz and Nat look at him for a second before finally letting it go and shrugging it off.

Kevin looks to see that Edd has reentered the cafeteria.

The he thinks to himself 'What was that all about?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again sorry this was late. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> 'Kay I just wanted to say thank you for loving and supporting me I appreciate all of it. ALL OF IT!
> 
> So again hope you enjoyed. Help spread the Ed Edd n Eddy Kevin x Double D love and if you haven't already done so subscribe if you like it and if you didn't to bad get out my face, fuckers.
> 
> See ya kittens


	4. It's Not Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this was late but I've had a case of serious writer's block, so I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy.

The next day Kevin walks into the room and Edd is already there but he ignores him. As he does so he eels a pair of eyes staring at him he turns to the Edd. ''What?'' The ginger says in an annoyed tone. ''Oh, nothing.'' Double D says coolly with a bit of a grin. Kevin looks away. The whole period the raven haired boy stared at him.

Once class was over he head to his next class gym. Unfortunately Edd also had the same class. In the locker room Edd walked up to Kevin, but he didn't notice until he started to take off his shirt and he felt hands roaming his body he jumped little and looked at who was doing it. A visible blush showed up on his cheeks.

Double D smirked at the reaction and continued tracing the gingers abs and feeling his muscular arms and broad shoulders. Kevin wasn't going to lie to himself it felt goo but from Edd it had to be stopped.

The ginger pushed him away and put his shirt on. Edd stopped him and grabs both off his wrist and places them under his shirt. Edd controlled Kevin's hands and started to rub his nipples with them.

The ginger yanked his hands back.

It was very clear Edd wanted to have sex with Kevin, but why?

Double D walked closer to him and whispered in his ear ''Touch my body.''

Kevin couldn't believe it. Why him? After that Kevin just left out the locker room, with out a word.

~~~

All the ginger could think about was today in the  locker room and the same question always popped up, why him?

He couldn't sleep that night.

''Why me?''

''Why me?''

''Why me!?''

Kevin thought.

The ginger came to a sudden realization.

''No'' He thought ''No, it's not''

''It's not. It's not love.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was soooo terrible. Criticize me all you want just don't hate on the ship.
> 
> Subcribe for an update and comment.
> 
> Help spread the Ed Edd n Eddy Kevin x Double D love.
> 
> Bye Kittens
> 
> (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)


	5. If It Isn't Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody heard of or listen to the song from New Edition, If It Isn't Love, yeah this chapter is based off that. If you haven't listen to it while you read this to understand it more or don't, whatever rocks your boat. Enjoy.

''I don't love him'' Kevin told himself over and over again until it convinced him. ''I don't love him'' It didn't seem to be working. He didn't know what was going on he has never felt these kinds of feelings towards anyone before. Sure, he's had girlfriends be before, but he had never described it as _love_ before. This has got the be a fluke he's not in love with anyone **, NOT WITH EDD** , **NOT WITH A GUY** , The ginger tried to tell himself this no such luck. Just a fluke.

 ~~~

 

While Kevin walked to his class his best friend ran over to him. ''Hey!'' Nat says loudly. Kevin keeps walking not making any eye contact, but still says lowly ''Hey''. Nat looks at him with concern ''You okay?'' Nothing ''Kevin'' Nothing, ''Earth to Kevin'' Still nothing. ''KEVIN!'' He finally looks up, ''What's up with you?'' The red head shrugs.

 

Nat grabs his head and turns it in his direction, he looks into and he gasps. ''Kevin, are you...in love?'' The cyan haired boy says with a serious but curious look on his face,

 

Kevin looks at him eyes blown wide. ''W-what are you talking about? I don’t love anyone. Let’s just get to class.'' Kevin says dismissively. Nat was not going to listen to that bullshit and stopped him. ''Don’t deny it I know love when I see it you can’t fool me.''

Kevin sighs and pulls his friend to the side in a kind of secluded space.''Fine.'' Is all the ginger said. Nat smirked. ‘’Who is it?’’ Kevin blushed. ‘’That…I can’t say.’’ Nat looked at his best friend questionably ‘’Why not?’’

 Kevin looked away ''I...just can't.'' ''Don't you trust me?''  The cyan haired boy said with a hint of  sadness in his voice. ''I do but...'' Nat interrupted ''Then tell me.''

The ginger hesitates, and mumbles ''Edd''

Nat didn't hear him ''Who was it?''

Kevin speaks a little louder but just so his friend could hear. ''Edd.''

Nat's smirk came back ''Oh, I thought you _didn't_  think he was hot.''

''I-I don't'' The red head said embarrassed.

Nat stopped teasing ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Well, I'm not really sure of if these, uh...feeling are real or not.'' The ginger said.

Nat put a hand on his shoulder ''Whenever you figure it out and whatever you choose I'm here for, man.''

Kevin smiled and they headed off to class.

~~~

They were in their English class when the bell rang their teacher Ms. Amaker assigned homework and then everyone rushed out of class.

As the ginger was walking by he saw Edd with a guy. Then didn't understand was he jealous of this guy.

Kevin couldn't think clearly throughout the day.

''Maybe I am jealous'' Kevin thought ''Urgh.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed. Subscribe if you liked it and if you didn't bye Felicia.
> 
> Anyway, help spread the Ed Edd n Eddy Kevin x Double D love.
> 
> Also I've been thinking about putting the next chapter in Edd's point of view. Comment if you like the idea.
> 
> Bye Kittens✌

**Author's Note:**

> It's mid night and I gotta sleep so...
> 
> Bye Kittens (-.-)zzZZ


End file.
